1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a fluid coupling assembly and, more particularly, to a fluid coupling assembly that permits length and angular adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, fitting designs are rigid and lack adjustability at the point of assembly to accommodate any component misalignment or length issues. Due to this lack of adjustability, certain fittings or combination of fittings are avoided by designers because of inherent tolerance and stack-up issues. For example, double elbow hose assemblies are often avoided because they require a fixed angle between the two end fittings. In cases where the double elbow hose assembly is forced to fit the application even though it is not adjustable, the hose life is typically reduced due to induced torsion on the hose.